Spinning the Hourglass
by RottenedRipe
Summary: I didn't realize that my actions would change anything or hurt anyone. Apparently I was wrong. ships are still up in the air, and the romance part isn't between the OC and Hermione.
1. Adieu et Au Revoir La Chère Vie

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah. You know what I'm gonna say anyway.

**A/N:** This just came to me sometime a couple nights ago and thought, heck why not. It's worth a shot. This is technically the only fic I have posted right now, but it's not even close to my first. I've been writing fics for years. My first ones on here I deleted some time ago though and I'm not posting anymore until I finish them. This one is currently all you see up. I hope you enjoy and the beginning is a bit slow, but live with it. P Oh, and the chapter title means Farewell and Goodbye Dear Life.

**Spinning the Hourglass **

**Chapter One: Adieu et Au Revoir La Chère Vie**

I filled my lungs with the cool morning air, breathing it in deeply and slowly exhaling it. A soft smile played on my lips as an overwhelming calm fell over me. I was almost serene. As I walked to the car, I felt as if I were gliding across the rough cement driveway. I slid into the front passenger seat besides my mom and the sound of the car door slamming pierced the quiet morning air and rattled my ear drums. With a dull throb in my head from the harsh noise, I leaned my head against the frigid window and closed my eyes as my head softly vibrated against the slowly warming surface as we made our way to the airport.

We, my mom and I, were moving again. I sometimes love the sense of adventure that comes with moving, but other times it made me sick. I wanted to just settle somewhere for once, but my mom said she loved to travel and just have fun. If only she would listen and think about my needs for once. It's almost always about her. She does work hard and try her best, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to grow up in one town, in the same house for my entire childhood. I would probably want to move around if I did grow up that way, but it's nice to wonder sometimes.

"Anak, we're here. Time to wake up," the softly accented voice of my mom floated to my ears, alerting me of the fact that I had fallen asleep.

Groggily, I thudded out of the car, almost knocking against another. I softly shut the door and bumped my back against it to shut it without hurting my sensitive ears. My mom called me her precious puppy because of the sensitivity of my nose and ears. My eyesight wasn't too great though. I'm partially near-sighted and sometimes need to wear my glasses in order to read things like the chalk board during class. My mom had already popped the trunk of the car and unloaded most of the bags by the time I had dragged my leaded feet to where she was. When she saw me she shoved the mug of coffee she'd made for me earlier that morning and moved to finish unloading the car.

I gulped down most of the warm liquid by the time we were ready to drag all our stuff to the baggage check-in. Refreshed and awake, I found a way to carry all bags on my person and still have my hands free enough to drag my rolling bags comfortably. I sighed in soft disgust at the familiar feeling of leaving all my past lives behind me as we step over the threshold into the elaborate and large building that was the Roissy-Charles de Gaulle airport of Paris, France.

This was the end of yet another chapter in my life, and the next started the moment I stepped into this building. To think, in only a couple hours, I will be a new resident of England.

**A/N: **Hope it was okay. Please review! (points to little drop box and button below


	2. Outrunning the Devil

**A/N: **Apparently I haven't updated this fic for almost two years. I'm such a great author. Haha. After reading Deathly Hallows and listening to Read My Mind by The Killers, I've been craving fanfiction. I have no idea why, but I am. And I saw that I had written this fic, read it over, and now I'm updating it. It took me awhile to remember the plot for this fic, but I got it now. The ships I have planned are kind of iffy, so if you have a request, go ahead and tell me in a review. I'd love to hear your opinions.

Anyway, here's the much delayed second chapter. I hope you enjoy. )

**Spinning the Hourglass**

**Chapter Two: Outrunning the Devil**

It was all very routine. Meet the old friend I had never heard of at the airport, drive to the new house I had no say in buying, drag all our luggage into the empty house, set up temporary sleeping bags and blankets in the living room, take it all in.

I felt like screaming. Like throwing myself against the living room window until it shattered into tiny shards. Like ripping at my skin.

I compensated by slamming the front door as I left for a walk.

"Be back for dinner!" my mom screamed from a window upstairs. She was showing the house to the old friend I had never heard of.

Routine.

I walked aimlessly down endless maze of streets. The hot July sun beating high above, numbing my thoughts, melting me into mush upon the sidewalk. I felt like a hot and sticky lunch for the sky. With my foul temper, I bet I tasted delicious. Just like a burger dripping with grease, only I was dripping with sarcasm.

The heat started to ooze through my every orifice. My feet were as heavy as lead bricks, occasionally dragging the toe of my shoe across the rough sidewalk causing to trip up. My head softly pounded its protest at lack of water as my body became heavier and heavier and heavier with each agonizing step.

Then I heard the voice of an angel. Well, as close to the voice of an angel as you can get when you're dying of thirst on the pavement where the heat could give Hell a run for its money.

"You can get a heat stroke if you're outside too long without water," a young girl said from the porch of a house to my right. I'm sure her voice was whiny and bossy sounding, but the moment that word fell from her lips, I could hear Heaven's bells ringing and a wash of ecstacy fell over me.

Water.

I slowly turned my head towards her and flashed her a look of longing that was far from faked, even though I had rehearsed it many times in front of the mirror. It did the trick because the next moment she was inviting me inside for a glass of water.

The moment I stepped over the threshold to her house a blast of cool AC engulfed me from all angles. Goose bumps prickled along my arms and legs from the sudden rush of cool air, but the sensation of my sweat being cooled upon my skin was so refreshing I wasn't bothered to rub them away.

Her house was stark white and very cleanly looking. I felt like I was in a dentist's office by how sterile it felt. The kitchen seemed to almost gleam. I could even see my reflection in the smooth, stone kitchen floor. It was quite different from the way my mom kept our house.

I stood in the center of the kitchen, too nervous to sit down without her telling me to do, and watched as she filled a crystal glass with cold water from a jug in the refrigerator.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" she said in a somewhat snotty voice, but I was too excited to care.

I sat down at a her crystalline table, afraid to touch it in fear of leaving a fingerprint, or breaking it for that matter. She set down the glass in front of me and returned to get one for herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said after she'd sat down beside me.

"Lilas Dayao," I replied with a smile. I was becoming more and more comfortable as each second bore on. The house didn't seem as intimidating and she didn't seem as snooty. Almost hospitable.

Almost.

"Are you French?" she asked, noting my accent when I said my name.

"My dad was, and I just moved from there with my mom. We only lived there for about two years though."

We chatted like this for about an hour. Our past, what we liked, what we didn't. She told me that her family travel to France for holiday sometimes too. For the first time that day, I was happy we had moved to England.

**A/N: **Lilas is pronounced lee-lah, by the way. It means lilac, and if that's not how it's really pronounced, well now it is. lol And sorry for how slow it's going, it'll pick up soon. Oh, and Dayao is pronounced dye-yow. Anyway, review:D


	3. Bibbity Bobbity Boo!

**A/N: **Two chapters in one day?! What is the world coming to?! Haha. I just couldn't stop once I got started. Who knows, maybe I'll even upload another chapter tomorrow.

**Spinning the Hourglass**

**Chapter Three: Bibbity Bobbity Boo!**

After that Heavenly meeting with Hermione and a good hour of trying to find my way home, we hung out all the time. We were almost inseparable.

Almost.

Sometimes I just wanted to strangle her with my shoelace. She could be such an annoying know-it-all. It came in handy at times though.

I was at home lounging on the couch, clicking through the channels when it came. It was one of those days that I just couldn't stand to be around her because I just wanted to be a bum rather than be intelligent. I had just paused at a morning cartoon that had caught my interest when I heard the mail flap on the door click.

But it was Sunday.

Curious, I walked over to the door where a letter lay face down on the doormat. A purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms was stamped onto the back of the yellowish parchment. Figuring it was probably one of those junk letters offering a special prize for my mom, I bent to pick it up and turned the thick envelope over in my hands and was a bit shocked that the letter was addressed to me.

I ran my finger along the perfect edges of the letter and traced the intricate letters of my name emblazoned across the front with emerald-green ink as I sat cross-legged on the floor. I slowly tore the letter open, careful not to ruin the envelope.

I unfolded the papers from inside and gasped at what I read. I had been accepted at a school of witchcraft and wizardry? This was impossible, magic isn't real. There's no way. But where have I heard the name Hogwarts before? My mind reeled at what the letter had just told me. Surely it was a prank.

I read and re-read the letter, my heart racing as excitement swam wildly through my veins, filling even my toes. It seemed so impossible that it was probable. I wanted so much for it to be true that my mind started dancing wildly around the idea, tasting it, embracing it. I couldn't contain it.

"Mom!" I screamed at the top of my lungs sprinted up the stairs screaming her name over and over. "Mom! Mom! Mom!"

I collided with her as I turned to burst into her office where she had been working.

"Mom, Mom, look! Read it!" I panted excitedly, shoving the letter in her face. "Isn't it amazing?"

She seemed to whither as she read the letter. Her eyes swam with tears when she looked up and she pulled me to her chest, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, Anak, I was hoping for this to happen. Your father would be so happy," she sniffed and held onto me even tighter.

Slightly confused, I hugged her back, wondering what was going on. She went on blabbering about how she'd always hoped this would happen and how she was so proud.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked, freeing myself from her suffocating grip.

"Oh, Anak," she looked at me, wiping a tear from her eye. "Your father was a wizard, too."

The world felt like it had fallen out from underneath me.

"What?"


End file.
